Should've Listened xx revised version xx
by SuperheroPajamaGirl
Summary: OK! xx dodges trash throw by angry reviewer xx THE REVISED VERSION! (song fic.) [complete]


Ok, this is the revised version because so many people were upset by the first version. Gosh, if you don't like THIS version don't be mad at me, cuz at least I tried. I really hope you're happy with this one because I was really mad at the mistakes. It's all for you. Read it dang it. J/K, lol.   
  
Okay, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. (Sould've Listened by Nickelback)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
There's clothes all over the floor  
Don't remember them being here before  
Smell of perfume isn't here  
Why's lipstick on the mirror  
Still I don't understand   
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She had really left this time……  
…Left him all alone……  
  
---------------------------------------------  
No pictures left in the hall  
There's three new holes in my wall  
Where the hell's my credit cards  
Why's my wallet in the yard  
Still I don't understand   
-----------------------------------------  
  
So many time had this plan been bluffed, but this time she was really gone…..  
Gone back to her dysfunctional family of mutants,  
To go cry in her room   
To where they treated her like she never deserved anything in her life  
Gone to the worst place she could think of,  
The only other place they would still take her  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I guess I should've listened  
When you said you had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other   
Why's love gotta be so tough   
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She told him so many times she would,  
But he wouldn't take it,  
So now she had to force it down his throat  
So he would understand  
So many times she said she would  
But he wouldn't take the hint  
And now she's crying in her room  
All alone like him  
And it was sickening to think  
So they didn't at all  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Should've seen the look on my face  
My shit's all over the place  
Why's this happening to me  
Why'd you take both sets of keys  
And still I don't understand   
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
And now he lays on the bed,  
Thinking of all they did  
The blood and the pain,  
Lies heavy in the air  
No one listened,  
No one cared  
It's not like they meant to  
It just happen  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other   
Why's love gotta be so tough   
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She sits on her bed,  
Pretending not to care,  
Trying not to cry,  
But failing miserably   
Why'd this happen to them?  
It's not like they meant it to happen…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
And now I guessed I should've listened  
  
There's clothes all over my floor  
Don't remember them being here before  
There are no candles in here  
Lipstick still on my mirror  
Still I don't understand   
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They lived one big lie as long as they could  
But now it was hopeless  
And no one's happy  
Even when they pretend  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other   
Why must life be so tough   
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now they both are unhappy,  
Remembering what could have been  
And when all the lies seemed true,  
And the sky was so blue,  
But now it's all black  
Filled with rains and frustration  
He pounded on the wall,  
While she cries in her pillow  
No one is happy  
Remembering   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other   
Why's life gotta be so tough   
----------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
